Assault on The Promise
The Assualt on the Promise was a battle fought between the 111th Heavy Brigade and pirates hired by Amari Or'del. The pirate forces had boarded a Venator-Class Star Destroyer, The Promise, and taken the crew as hostage. The 111th would be sent to rescue the hostages, but the ship was destroyed when CL-6701 fired a flare into a command bridge full of tibanna gas, though most of the 111th was able to escape. Prelude During the Or'del Conflict, pirates and thugs hired by the former Republic inventor had boarded a Venator-Class Star Destroyer called The Promise, which was transporting a large supply of tibanna gas, and had taken over 60 crew as hostage. Upon Republic Intelligence first learning of the boarding, the 111th Heavy Brigade was shipped out to rescue the hostages aboard, including a clone marshal commander, an admiral, and a Jedi General. In response, the pirates filled the brigades with the hostages, as well as barrels of tibanna gas. Boarding The 111th was able to board the vessel with ease, and after landing separated into two groups, per the request of CC-2075, "Drax." The first group consisted of Specter, Brew, and May Kato who would head to the engine room and secure it. The second consisted of Drax himself, Viper, and Alexis Deltern who would take the bridge. Meanwhile, troopers Arrow and Cordoski would remain in the hangar and defend the boarding craft if needed. The Engine Room By the time the first team had reached the engine room, Specter had been returned to the insertion point for injuries suffered in a firefight whilst en route, forcing the other two to be extra careful by sneaking into the ventilation shaft. When they reached the engine room, they found a total of ten guards. When Brew suggested they do it quietly when they had a chance. Kato instead sprang out, quickly cutting down all ten pirates before any of them could sound the alarm. With the engine room clear, the two set about welding the doors with Kato's lightsaber to prevent more pirates from getting inside and they set up to wait, informing Drax that they were holding it on their own without Specter. Drax told them to sit tight because they were about to reach the bridge. Reaching the Bridge Upon reaching the bridge, Drax began placing a breaching charge but stopped when he remembered that there was tibanna gas being transported on the ship. Rather than blow the charge he removed it and ordered Kato up so she could use her lightsaber and break in. Deltern went off to meet Kato halfway and reinforce Brew's position while Kato assisted Drax. After she arrived and successfully cut open the bridge doors Viper fired a flare to distract any hostiles, promptly forgetting that there were explosives in there. Seeing the trooper do this, Drax ordered all troopers to immediately evacuate the vessel. All members of the two teams were able to escape before the ship went up in flames, though the hostages were all lost. Post-Mission Debrief After leaving the ship, the 111th convened in their barracks for a recap of what happened. Once inside, the 111th sat down, upset by the loss of the prisoners, which were confirmed killed by the Rogue Authority who boarded the ship after it exploded. After confirming that they were dead, Alexis confronted Viper and said he should be demoted because he clearly can't handle being an officer, to which Viper responded by saying that he's more elite than she could ever be. Drax broke up the fight, causing Alexis to head to the bar and him to order Viper to leave the room so he could converse with Ironsights.